


When You're On Your Period, HC's

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Periods, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a couple requests, combined - atsumu period comfort hc’s mayhaps ????😼 / I was wondering if we could get some Nishinoya and Sugawara hcs for when their s/o is all crampy on her period.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 28





	When You're On Your Period, HC's

Atsumu Miya

  * Is with you 24/7
  * He will always have his hands on you and will be rubbing/massaging what ever part of your body that hurts
  * Depending on if you want to be touched or not he will wrap you up like a cute lil burrito OR he will hold you close and snuggle you
  * There have been times that he has full on got frustrated and looked right where your uterus is and yelled at it to stop being an asshole and to stop making you be in such pain/discomfort
  * He doesnt like to see his baby in such pain
  * He will get you anything you need at the snap of a finger
  * He will use his big hand to rest on your stomach instead of you using a hot water bottle
  * Might be a little apprehensive to go to the store and get you extra pads/tampons but if he takes a picture of the box and goes for look for it, chances are he will find them for you



Yuu Nishinoya

  * Hot water bottle? Oh no. He IS your hot water bottle
  * He will drape his body over yours because he’s just so hot blooded. The pressure is a nice feeling too
  * From time to time he will give you a pep talk about how you do this every single month and how amazing you are at handling it
  * He too would get you anything you need. In fact he’d ask you many times throughout the day if he can get you anything to make you feel better
  * Has said “Now you listen here…” to your uterus and gone on a rant about how it’s uncool to make you be in so much pain/discomfort
  * If you had any kind of period cravings or things you specifically wanted to eat, he’d go get them for you. No questions asked and at any time of day
  * Doesn’t care if you feel like you look like shit. He will still tell you you’re a goddess and praise you
  * Noya would he more than happy to get you any items you need (tampons/pads) and might even get more than he needs to. “Well you’ll have it again next month right? So now you have more than enough!”



Koushi Sugawara

  * This guy is so soft while you’re on your period
  * He loves to hold you on the couch as you sit between his legs and lay back against him
  * He is a great massage giver and chances are he’s rubbing your stomach constantly
  * He offers to run you warm baths to sooth your aching body and will gladly offer to join you
  * Another guy who will drop anything to get you what ever you might need at any given moment
  * I feel like he would hum to you while he cuddled you, if you felt too anxious or if you couldn’t sleep bc of the uncomfortably
  * Offers to knock you up just so you dont have to deal with having a period. Part of him is joking, part of him really wants a kid with you
  * Suga will know exactly what brand/type of tampons/pads you use and will go out to get them for you with no problems what so ever.




End file.
